


Ashes, ashes in my arms

by maidzgutz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Saimota and Amasai implied?? kinda, Soon..., They are in love your honour, but they are not girlfriends yet, himiko n maki sleep together but not in that way hornies, maki is little spoon heheh, more harumeno content, please, shuichi and the girlfriends, shuichi is lonely lmao, sorry if this is a little ooc I've never really written either of them :(, spoilers for v3 obviously, the world is fine!!!!, they live together..., third-wheel shuichi lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidzgutz/pseuds/maidzgutz
Summary: The laugh left her mouth before she could stop it, and Himiko flushed. She wasn't laughing at the other girl, but rather, at the thoughtfulness. She was acting just likethatidiot. It had been a while since Maki had laughed like that, so she was sure it sounded off in some way, but judging from the way Himiko looked so mesmerized; it couldn't have been too bad. "You're an idiot..." She murmured affectionately, squeezing the hands holding her own.because there isn't enough Harumeno content here.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 21





	Ashes, ashes in my arms

Going on living after surviving a killing game is hard to do. You grow to care for the ones you're stuck with; grow friendships with them. Maki never expected to become friends with any of them. She knew she'd survive, however, that was a given. It made her sick to think of how much Kaito's death tore up her heart. Even before that, death after death was wearing her down; used to it or not. Her red eyes focused hard on the pitch-blackness of the ceiling above her. She was tired, she always was these days, but never tired enough to sleep.

Himiko shifted beside her and held tighter onto her, making the other girl come back to her surroundings. Oh, right. She, Himiko, and Shuichi had all been sharing an apartment since they escaped, wanting to keep a low profile together. It wasn't like the magician didn't have her own bed, but whenever she had a nightmare, she'd crawl into bed beside Maki. She was always awake, their tired gazes meeting from the door. She'd gone to Shuichi a few times, but as Himiko had said in her own words, 'Maki is warmer'.

So here she was, wide awake in her bed while Himiko slept peacefully, face buried in her side. Maybe Himiko only likes her so much because of her natural instinct to care for others? Maki couldn't wrap her head around why she'd choose her over Shuichi. He was more caring, sympathetic. She turned her head to look at Himiko. After countless sleepless nights of having the smaller girl in her bed, she'd began to pick up on things. Unlike her, and even Shuichi, she looked peaceful in her sleep, her eyebrows weren't knit together in worry, she never shook or cried, it was simply as if she were never hurt, never burdened with the trauma of the killing game.

Maki knew that wasn't true.

Himiko cried the most of them all. Shuichi mostly cried at the beginning, crying over lost friends. Kaito and Rantaro's names normally leaving his lips in quick, repeated whispers while he curled himself in a ball on his bed. Now he just grows more quiet than normal, announcing his leave to have a smoke.

Maki herself only cried once or twice. Mostly, she was angry. Angry she let Kaito make her feel so happy, only for him to taken away. Sometimes, she'd quietly open Shuichi's door and they'd stare at each other; tears streaming down both of their faces, wondering how the hell they ended up in life this way. They both had their unhealthy coping, making themselves numb in hopes they'd die earlier. But not Himiko, she didn't have that.

She'd never liked watching her two surviving friends destroy themselves. Whenever Shuichi came home with a new pack of smokes, she'd secretly swipe them from the bag, hiding them only to be found while cleaning. Another thing she would hide away, is the wine they would come home with. It wasn't as harmful, but Himiko argued it was still bad. They tried hard for their friend, because deep down they knew dying would do nothing but worsen the state of the others.

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts by Himiko, who was staring at her, hazel eyes misty with sleep. "Harumaki..? Why are you still awake?"

Maki bit her lip at the nickname Himiko had picked up from Kaito. She didn't have the heart to tell her to stop at first, but hearing her voice saying it had grown to be calming. "Go back to sleep Himiko. It's not any of your concern." She told her in a hushed voice, moving her hand to run it through the girl's hair, earning a smile.

"Nyeh... don't think you can get out of this with headpats!" Himiko sat up and motioned for Maki to do the same. Once they were sitting on their knees, Himiko scooted to be in front of Maki. She took both of Maki's hands in hers, and only after the red-haired girl began rubbing circles on the backs of her hand with her thumbs did she notice how soft Himiko's hands were.

Maki wanted to ask what they were doing, and why they were doing it, but Himiko had her eyes closed and a very concentrated look on her face, so she decided to keep quiet. After a few minutes, Maki would assume, Himiko opened her eyes. "I cast a spell of good dreams and happiness for the rest of the week on you, Harumaki! Now you have no choice to go to sleep or it'll be useless!"

The laugh left her mouth before she could stop it, and Himiko flushed. She wasn't laughing at the other girl, but rather, at the thoughtfulness. She was acting just like _that_ idiot. It had been a while since Maki had laughed like that, so she was sure it sounded off in some way, but judging from the way Himiko looked so mesmerized; it couldn't have been too bad. "You're an idiot..." She murmured affectionately, squeezing the hands holding her own.

Himiko blinked a few times, her face turning as red as her hair. "Nyeh! I didn't expect the spell I cast to work so quick!" She gave an overjoyed smile and threw her arms open to wrap Maki in a hug. She still wasn't too used to hugging, having someone so close always made alarms go off in her head, but with Himiko... it was different somehow.

Maki hesitantly returned the hug, burying her face in the crook of the girl's neck. She noted the strawberry smell of Himiko's hair, recognizing it as the shampoo Shuichi always picks up for her. When Himiko pulled back she had to fight down her disappointment, and the other girl gave a big yawn. "Ahh, I'm tired again.." She mumbled, laying back down with an 'oof'.

Himiko draped her arms over Maki almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, a child-like smile on her face. "Goodnight, Harumaki! Hope you like the good dreams I've given you!" With that and a small laugh, she plopped her head down on Maki's pillow and closed her eyes.

Her red eyes were wide as Himiko drifted with a smile on her face, mere inches away from it. Maki wasn't sure how Himiko did it; how she made her do and be exactly how she wanted without really even lifting a finger. Her eyelids were heavy, feeling sleep coming to her at the comfort of Himiko's arms hugging her like you would a pillow. Maki gave a quiet, contented sigh and snuggled herself in Himiko's arms, drifting off into the first good sleep she'd had in months.

* * *

Before they knew it, sunlight was filtering through the broken blinds, right on Maki's face. She gave a groan and opened an eye, greeted by a still sleeping Himiko. Her heart swelled at the sight. The room was quiet save for what Maki assumed to be Shuichi getting ready outside the room. He was the main one with a job, although it took a while. Shuichi worked as a detective reluctantly, it hurt but it was what he did best, and they needed the money. Himiko did magic shows sometimes, most of the money coming from the fact that she was, simply, herself. People recognized her from V3 and wanted to see her live. Maki herself didn't do much. She volunteered at daycares and orphanages a bit, but that was pretty much it.

Maki, almost guiltily, thought it was good Shuichi did a lot of work. Sure, he had her and Himiko, but he didn't _have_ someone. Himiko and Maki had each other, but Shuichi himself was too caught up on the two boys he had lost to the killing game. She had urged him to go out and find someone to make him happy, that he couldn't mourn over Kaito and Rantaro forever, but all he did was grow quiet. Maki knew it was a sore spot, she knew it pissed him off more than anything to hear her telling him to just let them go, but someone needed to do it.

Speaking of Shuichi, Maki saw the door opening in the corner of her eye, seeing Shuichi peeking through. Once he saw Maki awake, he opened it until he could walk in. His face shifted from surprise to a smile upon seeing Himiko in the bed beside her as Maki sat up, her hands holding up her head. "Ah... I didn't know she came in here again, um.. I made some toast? If you want it." He said sheepishly. 

Maki nodded and got up carefully as to not disturb Himiko, joining Shuichi at the door to go sit down in the kitchen. She grabbed her toast, slathered some jam onto it, and sat down parallel to Shuichi. He seemed oddly focused on his toast, making Maki raise an eyebrow. "Hey, Shuichi. Are you doing ok?"

Shuichi frowned at that remark, his golden eyes meeting hers in a startlingly intense stare. "I'm doing fine, Maki." He grumbled. His voice was gruff, and Maki scoffed. 

"Don't lie to me Shuichi, don't be like him." She scowled. Shuichi looked like he was about to give her a stinging retort, before the anger left his facial features, and he buried his face in his hands. 

Maki let go of the tension in her shoulders, concern flashing in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Maki. I just... I've been on edge all morning." He apologized. She felt bad for bringing up Kokichi now, she knew it was a dick move and did it anyway. She had a few ideas of what could be wrong, but Maki was smart enough to not guess.

Shifting in her seat, she fiddled with her hair. "Well... you can talk to me about it if you want, I don't mind." Shuichi let his shoulders droop, giving a long sigh. 

He felt bed for Maki, having to listen to all his problems. It wasn't her job to look after him. "I just... well, isn't the source of my sadness always the same?" Shuichi let out a bitter laugh, his eyes tearing up. "I miss them so much Maki... I know you keep telling me to move on... and you're right but I can't." He took a deep breath and tried to collect himself, Maki reaching across the table to rest her hand on his arm. 

"It's alright. I know I push you to move on a lot but... really, it's your decision to. I just don't want to see you crying over them forever when you could be happier." She told him softly, and Shuichi sniffed, nodding.

The detective wiped the tears from his eyes, lucky his makeup didn't run. "Maki... thank you. I'll get to it someday but.. not today." 

They sat in content silence for the rest of their breakfast, The only sound being Himiko swinging the door open with Maki's blanket draped over her shoulders. "Hehehe! Rise and shine!" She announced, quickly going to get the food on the counter. 

Shuichi smiled and gave Himiko a headpat when she walked by, earning a hum from the smaller girl as she sat beside Maki, letting out a loud yawn. "You guys get up too early... none of us even have anywhere to be!" Maki rolled her eyes. 

"Well we can't all sleep the day away like you, can we?" She told her in a soft tone, closing her eyes as she took a sip of water. 

Himiko let out a dramatic sigh. "You guys just don't understand the amazing feeling of waking up and just going back to sleep. Waking up and staying up is such a pain.."

Shuichi hummed, a rare smile crossing his features. "Ah.. maybe tomorrow we just sleep in.. right Maki?" Himiko turned her wide eyes to Maki, and she puffed out her cheeks at the grin forming on the boy's face.

"C'mon Harumaki! We can all sleep in together! Have breakfast for lunch!" She held onto Maki's arm and looked at her with a pleading stare. Maki normally ever had a hard time saying no, but she couldn't deny the temptation to spend a day doing nothing. 

With the stares of both Shuichi and Himiko on her, she heaved a sigh and nodded. "Alright.. let's do that then." 

Himiko let out a squeal of delight and gave a big hug to Maki. Shuichi watched with a timid smile, finishing up his coffee and standing up. "I'm, ah, going to the grocery store today. Is there anything you two want?" He asked from the sink. The two girls thought about it for a few seconds, before Himiko spoke up.

"Nyeh.. why don't we all go?" She suggested. Normally all three of them wouldn't, they didn't want to be overly noticeable in public. Himiko stood up and flicked Shuichi's small ponytail, wrapping her arms around his middle. 

Shuichi smiled and petted her hair, sighing. "You two can come if you want, sure. I don't mind the company." Maki got up herself, and patted Shuichi on the shoulder, before putting her things in the sink.

With a smile in Himiko's direction, she tapped the other girl's head. "Well we should get ready then, hm? Can't keep Shuichi waiting too long for us."

She let go of Shuichi and nodded. "Don't worry, Shuichi! All my mana recharged last night so I'll be able to get ready faster." Himiko told him before making her way to her room. Maki watched as she closed the door and decided she may as well get ready herself. It wasn't really like they were in a rush to get anywhere. 

It sounded sad, but the three of them only really had each other, and they were fine with that. They were family, and they had forever to heal together. Maki wouldn't trade them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> wahh!!! I wrote this in two sittings hehehe I couldn't help myself, harumeno rights. Umm also happy birthday Rantaro!! I may post later or early tomorrow, depending how much free time I have,, sorry if this is cheesy lol


End file.
